


Of clay things&smoothies

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe, Dress Up, F/M, Milkshakes, Naughty Touching, Prompt Fill, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, braking and entering, naughty mr gold, shanghai in the ice cream parlor, teasing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rumples-leather-emporium<br/>prompted<br/>milkshakes vs smoothies.<br/>And=<br/>Dark Castle..it doesn't need to be DC..Belle has taken to making pottery. Everything she makes has something about that resembles a phallic symbol..<br/>and=<br/>Redbirdinwhitecage<br/>prompted<br/>Falling, recording, alice in wonderland (the last “word”)</p><p>oops I forgot to work the recording part! in, and i didn't stick entirely with the pottery thing, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of clay things&smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to rumples-leather-emporium  
> &  
> Redbirdinwhitecage  
> For the prompts, I had a lot fun trying to mix it all together  
> kisses xoxoxo

it was a warm fall evening  
in the sleepy little town of  
storybrooke Maine.

most of its citizens were making their way home after spending most of the day attending  
the costume party-fundraiser for the storybrooke library.

after the library had closed for  
the night. mr gold and his date for the evening alice of wonderland walked down the quiet streets debating  
the difference between  
milkshakes and smoothies,

the theme of the costume party had been fictional and literature characters. and the librarian  
belle French was dressed as  
alice in wonderland.  
walking arm in arm they were so engrossed in their conversation that they hardly noticed that  
any given Sunday was closed. 

belle sigh. "oh it's closed, must be later then we thought."  
she said. disappointed,

he looked at her with a grin.  
"my darling belle, you should no by now that nothing is closed to me."  
he said. smiling mischievously.

taking out a small tool he then proceeded to brake into  
the ice cream parlor.

belle tighten her hold on his arm tugging him away slightly but without any kind of force. 

"ah got it!

he opened the door.  
"after you my dear Alice."  
gold said playfully. 

belle darted inside and curtsied.  
"why thank you mr gold."

he smiled and bowed.  
"now, I believe I promised you the best milkshake that you'll ever have."  
he teased. 

"yes indeed you did."  
belle said. giggling.  
biting her lip belle looked around the darken place.

" are you sure this is a good idea?  
the sheriff isn't going to show up  
and drag us down to the station."  
she whispered. 

he chuckled. "of course not.  
sweetheart, the sheriff is off gallivanting with her boy.  
now..what will it be vanilla, chocolate. or dark chocolate."  
he said wiggling his eye brows playfully. 

"strawberry! belle said smiling coyly. 

"as my lady commands."  
he said. gesturing theoretically,

belle giggled.  
as he set about making the milkshakes belle watched him absorbed in his task.  
belle thought he looked quite adorable, she started to wonder over to him when she some how manage to trip on her own two feet!  
and nearly falling face down on the floor! But. somehow mr gold had caught her. before she could land flat on her face, 

"hay, hay you ok! he ask,  
panicking slightly. 

"yes I think so." belle said. blushing. 

belle hissed in pain as he tried to help her stand.  
gripping the lapels of his jacket.

"I think I may have twisted my ankle." belle said. glancing down at her foot.

when she looked back up gold was looking at her  
in the most intense way,  
her own eyes wondered to his lips. 

"you should sit down, let me take a look at that." he said. voice husky. 

gold lifted belle into his arms gently carrying her to the nearest chair. bending down on his knees gold carefully lifted belle's ankle and she hissed in pain.  
gold slowly removed her sensible shoes. ironic, rather then wearing her usually ridiculously impractical  
high heels,  
moving her ankle around belle winced.

"well, doesn't appear to be broken. just a Sprain. abit of ice  
should do the trick."  
he said. looking up at her grinning.

belle smiled, "thank you for catching me. your my hero."  
belle said. giggling  
placing her hand on the lapels of his suit jacket.  
her fingers trailing up and down the fabric where she had wrinkle it.  
"You no I never got the chance to ask you to night but...who? where you dressed as?.

as gold's hand wondered farther up her leg. he grinned deviously.  
"why as mr gold of course,  
the town villain!  
he answered. staring up into her  
blue eyes.

belle breath hitch as hand moved up her inner thighs. she bent down and kissed him. a kiss that left him breathless and wanting more,  
when she pulled away gold reached for her again. deepening the kiss.  
the cold harden mr gold crumbled at her feet. he was melted clay in her hands and she could mold him into shape-make him into anything she desired, he did have one particular shape in mind.

"belle." he Breathe. pulling away.

she had that radiant smile on her face. that one he found so intoxicating, 

"We should get some ice on that ankle." he rasp. standing.

belle could only nod in reply.  
gold put some ice in a dry rug.  
and returned to her side gently placing the ice pact on  
her delicate ankle.  
watching his menstruations belle nervously chewed her bottom lip, 

gold's other hand slowly drifted up her calf "may I kiss you,  
Alice of storybrooke." he said.  
staring intently at her exposed leg.

belle closed her eyes slowly nodding in reply, he placed a delicate kiss to her knee.  
and belle's heart began to race as he pushed her dress farther up.  
exposing more of her legs clad in white stockings. his fingers playing with the lace trim as his lips continued up her thighs.  
belle parted her legs and gold took the opportunity to glide his  
eager fingers up to her waist.  
hooking his thumps into the waistline of her panties, belle instinctively  
thrusted her hips toward him.  
as he slowly began to pull her panties down belle ran her fingers though his hair. tugging the ends making him look up at her,

"you..I believe, you still have a strawberry milkshake.  
to make mr gold." she said.  
a little breathlessly.

he nodded licking his lips.  
"as my lady commands."

before he could stand. belle grabbed him by his necktie pulling him down to her level pressing her lips to his. deepening the kiss,  
when she released him his eyes remained closed and he nearly stumbled himself,  
belle giggled. and gold smiled in return. he wondered back to counter. finishing the milkshakes,  
belle stared intently at the loathe  
and fearsome mr gold. smiling shyly, while making her a sweet treat.  
the town villain indeed,

"you did look quite dashing,  
this evening mr gold."  
he smiled shyly.  
"but, next time.. I must insist that you participate by wearing a costume."  
belle said teasingly, 

he looked up at her with that  
devilish grin of his.  
"we shell see miss French."

**Author's Note:**

> I had planed for it to get smuty there! Lol  
> but. idk it felt forced, as I was writing it, it just didn't feel easy to go there idk what happened I had planed for it to be very naughty but it wouldn't go there anyway I hoped it turned out ok without the smut let me no the comments what u all think thanks


End file.
